


Need You Now

by Yozora



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i wonder if i ever cross your mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> So. My iTunes decided that it would be a fantastic idea to throw Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" at me at 2 bloody AM when I was already sleep deprived from the previous night. And this happened. Just a bit of angsty not-quite-schmoop that I _really_ have no excuse for.
> 
> (I'm starting to be firmly of the opinion that my writing privilages should be taken away from me after a certain time of the night! Because this is obviously turning into a trend...)
> 
> Don't even ask me what they've been fighting about. Didn't think that far into it. (Probably somehow related to Triptocaine use, I don't know - although my jam has always been them working through it together. Uhgh, I don't know, don't ask.)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Like I said, please just take my word processing tools away from me and excuse me from this fandom.~~

It takes a discouragingly large number of rings before Blake finally answers his phone, and Jayden has time for several moments of regret, of damning himself a fool. Because this a bad, _bad_ idea. What is he even hoping to accomplish with this? He alternates between almost hanging up at least a dozen times and actually hoping Blake doesn’t answer at all so he can leave a message in the older cop’s voicemail. Not that he’d know what to say.

Which, if he was thinking clearly enough to realize it, was another reason this call was not one of his better ideas.

But then, after everything, he could probably write a book on the subject of ideas that are not very good.

Before he can actually make up his mind or talk himself out of this one way or the other, Blake’s rough voice on the other end breaks into his thoughts. “Jayden.” It’s a statement, rather than a question, and Jayden’s logical brain frantically grasps at what that must mean: that Blake at least hasn’t erased his number from his phone.

“Uhh. Hey”, he blurts a little haltingly and immediately feeling five kinds of an idiot for his less-than-eloquent response.

Blake lets out a gruff sound at the other end, something that could perhaps be a chuckle. Jayden wishes he could see if Blake is rolling his eyes like Jayden imagines he is, like he usually did in situations such as these.

“Smooth as ever, I see.” Now _that_ is accompanied by a clear note of a smile, and it makes Jayden smile a little in return. “What’s up?”

Jayden sighs, pressing his forehead against the wall and closing his eyes, shutting out the newspaper clippings and few photographs he’s been looking at – as well as the now empty glass of whiskey. What _is_ up?

“I’m sorry”, he says suddenly; not exactly the words he’d intended to use when he decided to call, but making the situation suddenly wonderfully clear in his head now that they are out.

Blake is silent for a while, and it’s not hard to imagine the look of surprise on his face. “For what? For calling at one in the goddamn morning?”

Jayden cringes slightly at that – he hadn’t noticed the time _at all_ – but it is accompanied by a sheepish chuckle as he says, “Yes. No. I mean, yes, I _am_ sorry about that, too. But… All of it, Blake. I’m sorry for all of it.”

Another silence, before a harsh sound of an exhalation rattles through the line. “Jesus, Norman…”

“I just…” Jayden continues in a rush before he can chicken out, “I’m sorry for everything, for all of it and for shutting you out and for being a stubborn jackass about the whole thing. I should have known better, Carter, I shouldn’t have pushed you the way I did. And I—“

“Are you drunk, Jayden?” Blake suddenly speaks over him. There is no mistaking the amused edge of his voice.

“Kind of _not_ the point here, Carter”, Jayden tries to point out, although he’s now smiling, too.

“ _Are_ you?”

“Maybe. A little”, he’s forced to admit through the smile still playing on his face. “Doesn’t change the fact that…” He finally opens his eyes, index finger tracing the edge of one of the polaroid photographs scattered on the floor. It’s of him and Blake on a crime scene somewhere, the red-and-blue of the police lights playing over their forms. They’re standing just _a little_ too close together, hands almost touching, heads bent close together as they talk about something. Jayden doesn’t even know who took the picture. “I miss you.” And by whatever god, it’s true. He doesn’t even want to go into detail about how much time he’s spent thinking about that, wondering if he crosses Blake’s mind half as often as the older lieutenant crosses his. Staring at the phone, or the door, hoping—

“That must’ve hurt to say”, Blake quips, and there’s the familiar, slightly sardonic edge to that, although Jayden is pretty sure he can see right through it.

“Not the way you think it did.” And if Jayden’s smile turns a little wobbly, a little watery at that, well…

“So you’re done with all that shit now?” Blake asks after another beat of silence, turning serious for a moment.

“Yeah”, Jayden affirms, “yeah, I am. I’m…okay now.” He let’s out an exhalation of a laughter at that. “Well, mostly anyway.”

There is another long silence, and again, Jayden recognizes it for what it is with such ease that it makes his chest ache; Blake never was too good with what the cop himself calls _‘emotional crap’_.

“Drive up tomorrow. You still can, right?”

It’s so sudden and frankly unexpected, despite the direction their conversation has been going all along, that Jayden is left blinking stupidly for a moment, trying to process the words he’s just heard.

“Jayden?”

“Yes”, he’s startled into blurting, “yes, I can. I… I will.” He can’t stop some of the ridiculous amount of relief he’s feeling from bleeding into his voice. “Thanks, Carter.”

“Just stop being an idiot and keep your dumb ass in check from now on”, Blake says, and although Jayden can hear that he’s being serious, he’s also fairly sure he can spot the underlying fondness in Blake’s tone. “And Norman?”

“Yeah?” 

“Fucking missed you, too.”


End file.
